Thank You Miranda and Goodnight
by ThatWriterGuy11
Summary: Jack and Miranda are having marital problems. Miranda suspects Jack of cheating on her, and the truth is eventually unveiled. Yet it may actually bring them closer, rather than tear them apart. This is a sequel to my other story, Thank You Shepard and Goodnight.


**Thank You Miranda and Goodnight.**

Miranda often felt helpless with it came to her wife Jack. They hated each-other when they first met, and over time grew closer. Yet, Miranda still felt so far away from Jack. She was always in pain, and haunted by her past. Miranda knew that Jack stilled pined for her lost lover Shepard. There was nothing she could do about that.

Miranda would often listen to Jack pant, and scream in her sleep. Miranda would always be there to comfort her, and help her through her dark times. She just wished Jack was willing to do the same for her. It always felt like she took care of Jack, and Jack never took care of her.

Miranda would never consider a divorce ether. She needed to work through these times with Jack, and help her move past her demons. Miranda had her own, and her own regrets. Jack just never listened to them.

The closest Miranda ever felt to Jack was during Sex. She couldn't deny, Jack was an excellent lover. The way she worked her tongue, and took care of Miranda's body. It would almost make Miranda shiver, just thinking about it.

They've been married for almost 10 years. Miranda was the one who wanted to give birth to a child, and was unable. Jack hated the idea of being pregnant, and Miranda coaxed her around to it. Miranda always admired the way Jack decided to carry the baby for her, and went through nine months of misery.

They named the baby Tali, after one of Shepard's fallen friends. Jack really stepped up when it came to parenthood, and was an excellent mother. Miranda was always surprised by Jack's willingness to play with the baby and become almost a different person. That little baby, almost melted away Jack's cold exterior.

Things had been good, and then between work and the baby. They became less close, and more irritated with each-other. Almost like they were taking steps backwards. Miranda worried about Jack often, and feared her temper...

* * *

Miranda watched Jack standing on they're balcony alone, she often did this. Miranda walked over to Jack and did what she always did. Tried to ease the aging biotics mind, and make her feel warm.

She slid her hand in her Jack's pants, and began rubbing her sweet spot. She also rubbed Jack's breasts, and began undressing her. She pulled down Jack's pant and buried her face between her legs.

Jack's mind was elsewhere, and Miranda see's this. She tries sliding in two fingers and working her over. Jack just pushes her away and gets dressed. Miranda layed on the ground, humiliated and depressed.

Jack walked out the door, and Miranda decided to follow her. Jack would often disappear with no explanation, and Miranda wanted to know why. Maybe Jack was cheating on her?

* * *

Jack walked a couple buildings over. She came to an apartment and knocked on the door. He waited outside and smoked a cigarette. Finally the door opened and Liara T'Soni answers the door.

"Jack? I wasnt expecting you".

"Thought I'd drop by, and maybe make your blue butt bounce".

"It was nice last time, but your married".

"And?"

Jack pushes Liara inside and begins kissing her. She starts snatching her clothes off, and straddling her waist. Liara grabs Jack's hips and pulls her closer. She jams her fingers inside Liara, and The Asari moans.

"Jack, I want more".

Jack shoves her tongue into Liara's mouth, and holds the back of her head. Liara sits up, and takes more control. Getting on top of Jack, and starts pleasuring her.

They left the door open, and Miranda is standing there. Holding they're baby in her arms, covering her eyes. Miranda just waits until Jack see's her and then she does.

Jack freezes up, and scrambles around the room. Trying to gather her clothes.

"I want a divorce, I'm taking Tail with me" Miranda snarls.

"I, I, I". Jack scrambles to find the worlds.

"Save it, We're done". She takes the child and walks away.

* * *

Jack walks in late at night, trying to be quiet. Miranda's already waiting for.

"Sit down Jack".

"Miranda, I..."

"Sit down Jack, we're going to talk"

Jack sat across from Miranda, feeling like a stranger in her own home. She noticed Miranda's distressed nature and sadness.

"Why Jack?" Miranda asks.

"I felt like I had no one else".

"You had me, I'm your wife". She cries.

Jack looks around the room, feeling guilty and unsure what to say. she starts to get up and leave. Miranda grabs her by the same and pulls her back down.

"Your not leaving, We're going to sit down and fix this".

"How?" Jack murmurs.

"You did something awful, I still love you. It's just gonna take time".

Jack's emotions blow over. Miranda wonders, " is she about to cry?" and tears pour down Jack's face. That's all Miranda ever wanted form her, and now she's expressing her feelings. Miranda hugs her, they'll work though this.

"You'll be in Tali's life, You not going away, Not ever". Miranda cries.

Jack sniffles and leans her head against Miranda's shoulder. Jack Cries "Thank You Miranda and Goodnight".

THE **END.**


End file.
